


Once Upon a Time

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no idea when it begun nor where it would end. All that mattered was him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first Rob and Kristen fic I ever wrote - back in 2008, and the only time so far I attempted to write smut. So don't expect much.

His large warm hands were cupping her face and she needed to remind herself to inhale and exhale. The smoldering look of his eyes that flickered from her lips to her eyes wasn’t really helping. He was so close now that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her mouth suddenly turned very dry. When his right thumb started to caress her cheekbone her knees turned to jelly and she remained upright by sheer miracle.

 

Her heart was thumbing erratically in anticipation. Because it wasn’t as though they had never had kissed before. She was very familiar with those gorgeous lips. Except this time there was no one to shout _action_ or _cut_ at the most inopportune moment. No one to angle her head a little this way or a little that way so the camera gets the perfect shot. No twenty odd onlookers making fun of them in between shots. Just her and him. Her dying to get a taste of him for real. Him willing to give her everything she has been dreaming of for several months now.

 

As his face got even closer her eyes fluttered close. She could practically feel as he ran his tongue over his lips and her breath hitched yet again and her heartbeat shot through the roof. There were only molecules of air between their lips now and she tightened her grip on his waist a little as that was the only thing keeping her upright. Any time now the distance between their mouths will become non-existent.

 

A second has passed. Then another. But the expected bliss didn’t come. Instead cold air hit her thirsty lips. She opened her eyes confused to see him backing away, his hands coming down to his sides bailing in fists. Her own hands slipping from his waist as the distance between their bodies increased.

 

His expression was unreadable and his lips moved soundlessly few times before he finally managed to produce sound.

 

“I can’t.”

 

He was taking small steps back, gaze locked on her stunned and confused face before he turned and literally fled from the room leaving nothing behind but the echo of the doors closing behind him.

 

She stood motionless for several seconds before her knees really gave away under her and she fell to the ground eyes still locked on the door through which he left.

 

She didn’t know when the tears started but when she buried her face in her arms it was wet.

 

Quiet sobs raked her body for who knows how long before she ran out of tears and found enough strength in her to stand up. Then she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and went out through the door death-set on pretending nothing of it ever happened.


	2. On my Knees

“I’m so sorry.”

 

His velvety voice sounded so much better and his accent was much more alluring that she remembered.

 

It has been more then a month since she last saw him. More then a month since the thing that didn’t happen. And she didn’t expect to see him here. When she did she tried her hardest to avoid him and she almost succeeded. That is, before he locked them in the closet and put the key in his pocket. She definitely wasn’t going anywhere near his pants – because she wanted to just a little too much, so that left her with her immense skills of persuasion. Not.

 

But before she could put together even half a sentence he spoke. She wasn’t really sure what he was apologizing for and she sure as hell wasn’t going to ask.

 

“I’m sorry for what happened the last time I saw you. When we almost kissed.”

 

She so didn’t want to talk about it. Or think about it. She was doing a pretty good job pretending it never happened. Unless something reminded her of him. Then her heart would skip a beat or two and a flock of butterflies would take residence in her stomach. But it wasn’t happening that often. Really. It wasn’t like everything reminded her of him. Only every other thing.

 

But he apparently wasn’t finished.

 

“I was so scared of what I was feeling. And so confused. You’ve become such a great friend and I didn’t want to ruin it over something that would later turn out to be just an after affect of the filming.”

 

That one hurt big time and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

 

“And was it?” her voice sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

 

“Not for me.” He whispered and took another step in her direction. She took a step back and her butt collided with a table.

 

She took a moment to process his words but she didn’t dare to really believe them. She hardly dared to breathe.

 

He took another step towards her so now barely two feet lay between them.

 

“Do you want me to beg?”

 

“What?!”

 

“I can do that.” He whispered as he sank to his knees in front of her.

 

“Please, forgive me.” He breathed out.

 

She was about to tell him to stop fooling around when he put his hands on her waist and kissed her stomach through the thin fabric of her top. All the air was knocked out of her lungs with that one simple action. And he didn’t stop there.

 

He lifted her top a little and started to kiss his way from one hipbone to the other and then back. The bones in her legs liquefied and she leaned on the table behind her for support. He lifted her top a little more and continued with soft kisses all over her stomach.

 

Then she felt his hand on the button of her jeans and she looked down only to meet his questioning stare.

 

She wouldn’t be able to stop him even if she wanted to and she only stared back at him which was apparently enough permission for him. She simply watched motionless as he popped the button open and kissed the small piece of newly exposed skin.

 

Then he pulled down the zipper and slowly slipped her jeans down her legs copping a feel of her but and thighs in the process.

 

Her breath hitched at his touched and goose bums appeared on her skin though the touch felt more like fire on her skin. His hands followed their way back the burning path increasing her heart rate into seriously unhealthy heights.

 

He admired her choice in underwear for a moment while his thumbs caressed her hip bones. And then he kissed her through the panties. She almost came right then and there. Her sharp intake of breath didn’t seem to register with him as he continued with kissing her right thigh along the rim of her panties, breathing warmly over her already wet core and inhaling her scent in the process, continuing on the left thigh. Then he repeated the trail back in the agonizingly slow pace and she felt like screaming.

 

Then his lips settled over her right hip bone and he bit down lightly and then again marking her but she didn’t find it in her to protest as he soothed the offended flesh with his tongue and lips.

 

She was still recovering from his little demonstration of possessiveness when he hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down in one swift motion. He didn’t ask for permission this time but she wasn’t exactly stopping him. She passed the point of no return long before this steamy encounter.

 

He was looking at her exposed flesh with admiring expression while his hands painted intricate patterns on her skin.

 

He inhaled deeply and then whispered in husky voice: “You smell wonderful.”

 

Then he stroked her clit lightly with his thumb and her hips jerked violently under the touch. His lips twitched a little upward and he kissed her right under her belly button. She could feel his smile on her skin as his lips descended slowly to where she wanted them most.

 

She wasn’t sure how much she could take and then he kissed her clit and all her thoughts flew right out of her mind. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as her right hand grabbed his head to keep him in place. Not that he had any plans of abandoning it.

 

He peppered the heated flesh with soft kisses before concentrating all his attention on the sensitive nub ravishing it with his tongue.

 

Soft moans escaped her lips as her hand held his hair tighter and her hips moved in rhythm with him. Pleasure was surging through her body like a burning flame but it wasn’t enough.

 

“More.” She breathed out in a voice that wasn’t at all hers and he obliged plunging his tongue into her wetness.

 

Shudder run through her body at the sensation and she arched her back bringing her center closer to his mouth.

 

“So delicious.” He whispered against her flesh and the feeling of his warm breath on her oversensitive skin elicited a loud moan from her.

 

He went back to tasting her this time even deeper while his thumb rubbed her clit. She was so close her whole body trembling and an almost inaudible _Please_ escaped her and he increased the pace of both his hand and mouth. A little faster, a little harder and suddenly she was flying towards the stars on waves of unimaginable pleasure.

 

He eagerly licked her dry and then as she was slowly coming down from the high he put her panties and jeans back on. Her head was still spinning a little as she looked down as he buttoned up her pants and then pressed one last kiss to her center through the jeans.

 

Then he looked up to meet her eyes and it was him who pleaded this time.

 

“Please.”

 

But it was more then a plea for forgiveness. She could read it all in his face – the insecurity, the anxiety, the fear, the hope. And suddenly it all seemed so simple. So right.

 

She reached down to cup his cheek brushing her thumb over his lips still wet with her juices. She bent down and kissed his forehead before touching hers to his.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

It was much more then simple acceptance of his apology. And he could see it all in her face.

 

Because it was so simple. So right.


	3. My Turn

“It is my turn.” she whispered in his ear as she walked up on him changing in his room. On purpose of course. Because she couldn’t get enough of the sight of his bare back and wonderful chest. And because she was on a mission.

 

Her arms sneaked around his waist and she pressed her chest to his back. She felt him stiffen under the touch. So he wasn’t as immune to her charm as he seemed.

 

It has been ten weeks since he asked her to be his girlfriend – not exactly using those words but the meaning was the same. And she only has seen him twice since. And he was being all gentlemanly throughout the time. And it was driving her positively crazy.

 

They kissed of course. A lot. When they had the time. Which they really haven’t. And the want and need and frustration were turning her into an easily irritated grump. Because she missed him. More then was good for her.

 

Sure they e-mailed and talked on the phone but his voice just didn’t sound the same over the phone. And she couldn’t see his eyes when talking on a phone. Or his hand combing nervously through his hair. She couldn’t smell him over the phone. And the smell disappeared from his t-shirts after few days.

 

She would know, she stole two of them so she had something to sleep in.

 

And then they would finally see each other and he would kiss her and hold her and nothing else while she had to control the urge to rip his clothes off.

 

Not that she didn’t enjoy his closeness but she had needs. And he already showed her how good he was in satisfying those. It wasn’t fair he was withholding. Damn his impossible self-control.

 

That was a part of her mission. To break down his composure. This was her little revenge for him constantly doing it to her without even realizing it. The other part was to give him pleasure. Turnabout is fair play after all.

 

“Your turn in what.” he whispered.

 

“In driving you crazy.”  She replied as her hands slid down the planes of his flat stomach past the waist band of his pants to lightly brush over the growing bulge in his pants.

 

Her action was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

 

She smiled into his back and kissed his shoulder blade few times before returning her hands on his stomach caressing it softly.

 

“You are driving me crazy without even trying.” He choked out.

 

“Good.”

 

She squeezed him a little tighter and kissed him some more before she walked around to stand in front of him. Her hand caressed his butt in the process and she had a sudden and unexpected Dirty Dancing flashback. But it was gone the moment her eyes met his. She has never seen such an intense desire in them. Not even on set.

 

He didn’t move an inch since she touched him and his hands were bailing in fists at his sides. That caused the muscles of his arms flex nicely and she couldn’t resist and had to touch them. Her fingers lightly caressed his arms from the wrists over his forearms and elbows. They lingered on his biceps and whispered over his shoulders before finally coming to rest on his chest that was moving rapidly with his shallow breathing.

 

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him then. It took about three heartbeats for him to enveloped her in his strong arms and deepen the kiss. Her arms wound around his neck bringing their bodies closer while her fingers tangled in his unruly hair to keep his lips in place. Not that he was trying to disentangle from her. It was more the opposite, really.

 

She had no idea how long they stood there kissing before his lips left hers and make their way down her neck. That’s when she remembered her mission.

 

“My turn.” She whispered and his head snapped back from her skin and he looked at her with million questions in his eyes.

 

She said nothing but guided him to the bed. He sat down still puzzled – she found that look on his face completely endearing, and she stood there between his legs just looking at him. It was a perfect position if she has had enough courage to go all French on him which she hadn’t. Yet. But she was definitely getting her mouth on him in the near future.

 

Instead she touched her finger to one of his eyebrows moved it down his nose and over his lips. Partly because she loved touching him and partly because she still needed to reassure herself sometimes that this wasn’t a dream. She bent down and kissed him softly and he lifted his arms to bring her closer but she swatted at them and then crawled on the bed and positioned herself behind him. Her thighs cradling his hips, her hands sneaking again around his waist and her chin on his shoulder.

 

“What are you ….?” He started but she didn’t let him finish the question.

 

“I’m returning the favor.” She whispered into his ear as her hand slid down the zipper of his already half undone pants. His sharp intake of breath was music to her ears. “I believe in balance in a relationship, you know.” She continued as she slid his boxer down freeing his erection from the restraining fabric. He helped rather eagerly. “You should give as good as you get.” She bit on his earlobe lightly. “Or even better.”  

 

Her hands were trembling slightly as she touched him for the first time rubbing her thumb over him lightly. The shudder that run through his body after the almost innocent touch gave her confidence. She gripped him more firmly and slowly moved her palm from the base to the tip and back eliciting a low moan from his throat. She repeated the motion this time a twist at the tip in the process. His hands buried into the bed cover and his head lolled back a little resting on her shoulder.

 

She continued with the motion of her hand in a slow pace and started to nibble on his neck and shoulder. His skin was salty with sweat and she could feel her own arousal rise inside her as his body grew tenser against her own.

 

Her other hand that was resting on his stomach slipped from its place and cupped his balls. Lightly at first then more firmly as he seemed to appreciate the feeling.

 

As both their breathing quickened so has the movement of her hands.

 

“Oh my … that is … you are…” the fact that she could make him incoherent was a bigger turn on that she would ever thought possible. Her lips were on his shoulder and she bit on his collarbone intent on leaving her mark on his body.

 

His hips were moving in rhythm with her hands and she could see the tension in his arms now as much as feel it in his body. She would never thought that being the cause of someone’s pleasure could be so satisfying but when he suddenly threw his head back and a strangled cry came from his throat as his sperm spilled over her hand she almost came too.

 

His body shook few more times before he slumped against her with his eyes still closed. She brought her hand to her lips and licked it clean whispering “You are delicious too.”

 

At this his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to her in time to see her lick the last remains of him off her fingers. His eyes widen and then his hand was in her hair bringing her lips crashing to his for a passionate kiss.

 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He whispered when they finally came up for air and she smiled.

 

He then adjusted his boxers and pants and turned around to face her. One arm encircled her waist he braced himself on the other as he moved her higher on the bed lying her down and lying beside her in the process. He then put his head on her chest over her heart and hugged her around her stomach.

 

She squirmed a little into more comfortable position and put her right hand around his shoulder and her left one tangled into his hair.

 

“I think I owe you one, now.” He whispered contently and she smiled. It wasn’t necessarily the truth but she liked the idea.

 

“That you do.” She whispered back as they laid tangled together enjoying the bliss of afterglow and being together and she was thinking that she really couldn’t wait for his payback.


	4. Just Be

“What do you want to do?”

 

She was taken by surprised by his question so she just shrugged her shoulders as she made herself comfortable on his couch. Because that’s were she was right now. In his apartment. In London. For a whole week. Just the two of them. It was almost too good to be true.

 

“What about some movie?”

 

“Sure. Do you have something special on your mind?”

 

“Well, I’ve heard _In the land of the women_ is pretty good.” He said with a grin as he sat down next to her. “I have only seen pictures but there is this really hot blond in it.”

 

She slapped his shoulder.

 

“Pervert. Besides I though you preferred brunettes.” She turned to him as he put his arms around her shoulders.

 

“No, darling, that would be Edward.” Sometimes she hated that smirk of his. How he managed to make it both annoying and adorable she had no idea.

 

“So you are telling me you prefer blondes?”

 

“No. I prefer you.” He whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

 

“Good answer.” She whispered before kissing him back. “But afterwards we have to watch _Goblet of Fire_. I simply love Cedric.”

 

He laughed out loud before kissing her again. And again. And again. When they run out of air she put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her, both sighing in content.

 

“We could go out, couldn’t we?” she asked a while later.

 

“Of course. Do you have some special place in mind?”

 

“No, I leave it all to you.”

 

“What about theatre? I’ve heard they play _Twelfth Night_ in Wyndham's Theatre.”

 

“And can you get tickets on such a short notice?”

 

“Just let me make a call and we'll see.”  

 

She didn’t really want to leave his warm embrace but she nodded and he went to retrieve his cell and call someone named Benny. She tuned out the conversation and spaced out a little remembering the previous night, his lips and fingers and the fire in his eyes as she …

 

“It's all set. Seven o’clock, the tickets will be at the cash desk. We could get a dinner before. There is this really cozy place not so far from the theatre.”

 

“OK.”

 

“Which means you have about an hour to get ready.”

 

“What? Get ready for what?”

 

“You know, to shower and do you hair and make up and pick up what to wear and whatever girls need to do before a date.”

 

“What is wrong with my hair?” she ran a hand through it unconsciously.

 

“Nothing but I thought we could dress up a bit for this. But it’s OK if you don’t feel like it.”

 

It was strange to hear the words coming from his mouth because he usually hated getting all dressed up and stuff. But she kinda liked the idea. She was only glad her mom insisted she takes that green dress with her.

 

“Does it mean you are going to wear a clean shirt?” she teased.

 

“I may even comb my hair.”

 

“Don’t. I like it all messy.”

 

“As you wish.” She wondered whether he has seen _Princess Bride_. “The bathroom is all yours.”

 

She had no idea why she was so giddy as she took a shower and washed her hair but she liked it. As she went to his bedroom to put on the dress and maybe some make up he went to take a shower too.

 

They met in the living room and she had to smile as his eyes scanned her as hers roamed his body because they matched.

 

She had on a simple dark green dress that went to her knees and black heels while he was wearing black pants and jacket with green shirt. It was lighter then her dress but still.

 

“You look beautiful.” He complimented her as he helped her put her coat on before slipping into his own.

 

“So do you.”

 

The ride to the theatre wasn’t that long and he pointed out some places along the way. They exited the cab nearby and then they walked to the restaurant. It really was cozy and the cooking was great too. They talked and laughed throughout the dinner and she was enjoying every second of it. Not only his company – though that was a major plus point but also the fact that there were no interruptions, no cameras, no annoying friends, no one, just them.

 

Before she knew it they were back on the street and seated in the theatre with the curtain coming up. His hand slid into hers and she made herself comfortable to enjoy the show.

 

“Did you like it?” He asked as they were leaving the theatre.

 

“Yes, very much.”

 

“Do you want to go home?” she liked the sound of it. Home.

 

“Not really, why?”

 

“There is a club nearby my friends are playing tonight. I thought we could go there for a while to listen and say _hi_.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

He smiled down at her as he took her hand yet again and they made their way through the tangled streets.

 

As they reached the club they could hear music but couldn’t really tell what it was. As they stepped inside she felt as though she stepped through a door in time. The band was playing in the far left corner and on the dance floor surrounded by small tables were people dancing as though there were no tomorrow. Most specifically – dancing swing.

 

“I didn’t know you were a dancer.” She turned to him and noticed his surprised expression.

 

“I didn’t know it was a swing night. And I’m definitely not dancing to this. We can leave if you don’t like it.”

 

“No, I like it here. As long as you don’t try to talk me into something like that.” She pointed to a couple doing a dangerously looking routine.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He said with a smile as he guided her to a table on the other side of the room.

 

They listened to the music and talked some more when suddenly a man appeared at their table and greeted him enthusiastically.

 

“Hey man, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were back in London.”

 

“I came two days ago and I heard you were playing and wanted to show my girlfriend.” He motioned to her. Her heart still skipped a beat at that word.

 

The stranger looked her over and then stretched his hand to her with a smile.

 

“Hi, I’m Marcus.”

 

She introduced herself as she shook his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Then he turned his attention back to him.

 

“You wanna play?” he glanced at her.

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

“No, go ahead.”

 

She loved hearing him play.

 

He made his way to the stage and sat behind the piano. Her heart skipped a beat as he started to play. It was her lullaby. Or better said _Bella’s_ lullaby. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as the beautiful music filled the room. She knew it almost by heart but she never tired of listening to it.

 

But the music suddenly changed. It was still familiar but different in a way. It felt deeper as if it suddenly carried another meaning. As if it was expressing more. And as he glanced her way she suddenly understood. It wasn’t for Bella. It was for her. It wasn’t about what Edward felt for Bella anymore. It was about how he felt about her. It brought tears to her eyes and she had a hard time not letting them spill.

 

As the song finished everyone applauded and he played two more before bowing and making his way to her as the band resumed their places.

 

“That was wonderful.” She whispered as he sat down.

 

“So you liked it?”

 

“I loved it.” She assured him.

 

“Good.”  The band started to play a soft tune and he asked. “Do you want to dance?”

 

She only nodded and took his hand as he led her on the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and she put hers on his shoulder as her rested their intertwined hands on his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he laid his cheek on top of her head. As they swayed slowly she was sure this was what people meant by floating on cloud nine. When she got so mushy she had no idea but with him she didn’t really mind.

 

They danced some more before it became impossible to stifle and hide her yawns and they left.

 

Back at his apartment they took turns in the bathroom after they stripped off of their evening attire. Instead of her tank top she put on his shirt - so soft and smelling after him, and he only smiled at it as he climbed into bed after her. She snuggled closer to him adjusting in his embrace.

 

“That was the best date I ever had.” She whispered sleepily before closing her eyes.

 

“For me too.” He whispered back before he kissed the top of her head and let sleep claim him.


	5. At Last

“Are you sure?” he asked as she dropped a silver foil package into his lap.

 

“I swear if you ask me that one more time I’m gonna hit you.”

 

He didn’t smile he just looked at her inquiringly. She starred right back at him for a while before inhaling deeply.

 

“Lets see. We are making out. We are alone in the house. We are half-naked.” She pointed out the fact that both their T-shirts laid dismissed on the floor for quite a while. “And it was me who made the first move. Most people would say I’m throwing myself at you. Not that I’m unsure.”

 

He was still looking too serious for her liking.

 

“I just don’t want you to feel obligated to do something you are not ready for.”

 

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

 

“I want it.” Her hand slid to the waistband of his pants. “I want you.” When he still didn’t respond her voice became a little insecure. “Don’t you want me?”

 

Now it was his hands cupping her face as he starred intensely in her eyes.

 

“I want you. All of you.”

 

And with that the insecurities disappeared as fast as they came. She loved when he did it. She sometimes called it their thing. He would say something simple yet important but his eyes would say so much more. And she would understand. Every single time.

 

“It’s yours.” She whispered as she leaned into his palm. “You just have to take it.”

 

She took one of his hands and without taking her gaze away from his she put the silver foil package into his palm. He observed her for a moment and then he claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left her slightly dizzy before he scooped her in his arms and made his way to the bedroom.

 

He sat her down on the bed and then kneeled down between her legs. He kissed her again and then proceeded to kiss her cheek, down her jaw and neck. He peppered her shoulder with kisses and then licked his way across her collar bone.

 

She was glad she was sitting because suddenly she felt very lightheaded. When he kissed and licked the hollow of her neck his lips went down to the valley between her breasts. He made an appreciative sound as he found the front clasp of her bra and suddenly his hands were full of the sensitive flesh of her breast. He squeezed lightly and run his thumbs over her harden nipples and she arched her back into his touch.

 

She was trying very hard to remember the correct way to inhale when his mouth closed over one harden peak and oxygen suddenly became unnecessary.

 

Her hands tangled in his untidy hair as he licked and teased her breast switching between open mouthed kisses all over the pale mound and sucking on her nipple. When she was sure she would go crazy from all the wonderful sensations he switched to the other breast and the sweet torture started all over again.

 

With every touch of his tongue her breathing became quicker and her moans more frequent. Then his lips descended further south and he pushed her down gently so she was lying on the bed. He proceeded with taking down her pants and panties, caressing, kissing and licking everywhere except where she yearned for his touch the most.

 

When she was finally naked he stood up and quickly disposed of his remaining clothing while she observed him with heavy lidded eyes.

 

As he put one knee on the edge of the bed she scurried higher so she was lying in the center of the bed and he followed. But instead of lying down with her as she expected he sat down on his heels, took her left leg and brought it to his lips. He kissed his way up her ankle and calf, over the sensitive spot under her knee and the inside of her thigh while his other hand followed the same path on her right leg.

 

When he reached her center he just teased it with his lips and smiled when her hips hitched up to his lips. He kissed all over her stomach and paid special attention to her belly button before yet again getting his lips on her breasts. By now she was withering underneath him, her hands tangled in his hair or caressing the smooth skin on his back.

 

And then his lips were on hers again and she was finally able to feel his body and skin on hers. His hands were in her hair and hers travelled down his back and landed on his butt. His body jerked and he let out a surprised moan as she squeezed.

 

He claimed her lips once more and then as she kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse point he reached for the condom. He abandoned her embrace for a moment to roll it onto his erection and then he was back kissing her, one hand in her hair while the other travelled down her body until it reached her center and then he slid a finger inside her heated core.

 

“So wet.” He whispered into her ear as she arched into his touch and whimpered in mix of need and pleasure.

 

“Please.” She breathed out and he complied guiding himself to her entrance and sliding in slowly.

 

Both their bodies stilled as he braced himself on his elbows over her and she bent her knees to better accommodate his body.

 

“Are you OK?” he asked.

 

“Perfect.” She replied and her hands slid to the small of his back as he started to move slowly. And she was. He was a perfect fit filling her just right as though they were made for each other.

 

Their gazes were locked as they found their rhythm, their lips occasionally meeting in a soft kiss. The pace of their movements increased as his hand slid down her body and he grabbed her butt as she threw her leg over his hip. But it still wasn’t enough.

 

“Harder.” She pleaded as she gripped tighter on his back sinking her fingernails into his skin. And he complied.

 

Harder.

 

Faster.

 

Longer.

 

Higher.

 

More.

 

Not enough.

 

Too much.

 

And suddenly his name tore out from her throat in a gasp as wave after wave of indescribable pleasure came washing over her.

 

He kept a steady pace as she slowly came to her senses again and then claimed her lips in a deep kiss as his movements became frantic and after few more thrusts his body shuddered and he moaned his own release into her shoulder as he emptied himself into her before slumping down on her.

 

She wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly enjoying his weight on her and their closeness. His breathe slowly returned to normal and he withdrew from her to dispose of the condom before coming back.

 

They slid under the covers facing each other. She brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead and whispered.

 

“I’m yours.” And now her eyes were speaking beyond the simple words. “And you are mine.”

 

“Always.” He breathed out before kissing her.

 

“Next time, I’ll be on top.” Were her next words and he laughed.

 

He then laid back with her head on his chest and his arms firmly around her as she put her leg over his, as close to each other as possible.

 

Their breaths evened out as they drifted of to sleep their hearts in sync beating out the simple message for the universe to hear.

 

 

_The (Happy) End_


End file.
